In the prior art, a vehicle front structure is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,425 B2, which comprises a front end part with a step section, which extends obliquely downward in the direction of the rear, a front part, which is arranged nearer the front of the vehicle than the step section, and a rear part, which is arranged nearer the rear of the motor vehicle than the step section, and an auxiliary frame, which is arranged below the front part and lies against the rear part or the step section. A tail end section of the auxiliary frame with a first inclination section is formed, which extends obliquely downward in the direction of the rear and lies against the front part, wherein the front part is formed with a second inclination section, which lies against the first inclination section. The first inclination section is held so that it is movable relative to the second inclination section.